eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Boxing
Multiple PS2s with One Player You need a macro controller The best I've seen is a "PS2 Playback" device. They are hard to come by, but are very good...you can record up to 5 minutes of sequence on it. Please i cant stress this enough. If you dual box, you need some sort of macro controller( no the turbo ones dont work the right way), or else your toon your power lvling/grinding with, is useless as it just stands there. It seems there are more and more dual boxers, and they have to realize a toon standing still, is a useless toon. a tank/healer combo and controlled the tank most of the time with the healer targeting the tank. That way, they could just reach over and press the heal button every so often with breaks every 30 minutes for buffs. A macro controller is a programable controller. It usually uses the push down buttons of the analog joysticks(the ones that turn on autorun and open the chat box) to store a series of commands. For example a simple macro could be to chain nuke 2 nukes on a caster by programming up, circle, down circle. Obviously you would need a target so you could add before the first command L2, assist leader(whatever that series may be), up, circle, down, circle and that will automatically attack the same mob the leader is targeting with the push of 1 button. Making a macro on the controller is usually pretty easy and the little book that comes with it will tell you how. Who can Dual-Box well. Some classes cater very well to dual boxing, others do not. Tank/Healer - play the tank heal/buff w/ the healer Melee/Healer - same as tank/healer Caster/Healer - same as tank/healer Necro/Mage - I play the mage, pact w/ the necro (throw in the occassional DoT or Lifetap) Shadowknight/Necro - play the SK, strictly pact w/ the Necro Some classes would be dam near impossible to effectively dual together -'' Any 2 Melees Tank/Melee Tank/Non Pet Caster Wizzy/Alc Melee/Non Pet Caster Just too much going on w/ these combos to effectively get the most out of either of them. '''In Control Of Two Boxs' I usually have two wireless keyboards and one wireless controller hooked up when 2-boxing. It saves getting confused about controllers/PS2's when things get hectic, and once you learn to use the key commands they are faster in some instances than a controller. Movement seems awkward at first but PC vets shouldn't have much difficulty. I like this because I can actually be performing two actions on two different toons simultaneously; it's awkward as hell holding two controllers. One hand for keys and one hand for controller becomes second nature once you get used to it. This takes some practice, but it's well worth it. Here are a few key commands to try, for those who haven't: E = ability W = up - ability list S = down - ability list D = - ability list - right A = - ability list - left Q = NPC - 'confirm' trade, etc. P = camera X = trees SPACE BAR = attack ARROW KEYS = / scroll menu / navigate hotkey ARROW KEY = hotkey ESC = button functions / exit TAB = - con rotation 1, 2, 3, 4 = - group RETURN = 'X', 'OK', or - window OTHER SHORTCUTS: /gu = guild /g = group /r = reply /t = tell /s = say /sh = shout etc. will become easier too, because you can't 'gimp it' with the controller. It probably isn't to everyone's taste, but works really well for me. Playing Tank / Bard for 60 levels was cake this way. After a while of getting practice at it, I found that unfamiliar groupmates went many, many hours with no complaints, and with no idea whatsoever there was only one person at the controls. One thing I'd agree on though - tell your group up front that you are 2 boxing during the first 20-30 levels, or until you feel 100% comfortable. Otherwise you better hope they have a sense of humor When in auto follow, put the follower in First person mode. In third person mode, the other char "lags" behind, and does things a step behind. Leads to getting stuck on trees, corners, and etc.